This invention provides an improved means of cutting grass, underbrush, and small trees growing on the side of levees, waterways, and ditches. The invention consists of a successful hydraulic circuit with two hydraulic motors driving two separate cutting heads with the mower deck modified to trail the tractor, while riding on the ground, mounted on a backhoe boom to permit improved vehicular maneuverability.